List of programs broadcast by The Greeny Channel
The list of shows that The Greeny Channel aired. Greenytoons Notice: If they were from ToonWorld, they came from the USA (TW is ToonWorld), but renamed to Greenytoons in 1995. *Beware, the Creeps (1966) (TW) TV-G *Wacky Movies of Daniel Gomez (1967) (TW) *Space Herriman (1967) (TW) *The Holy Adventures of Jesus Christ (1970) (TW) *Cuckooland (1972) (TW) *Dream Small (1972) (TW) *Snaily the Snail (1976) (TW) *Gree City (1985-2001) (TW 1985-1995) TV-Y7 *Gilbert City (1988-2014; 2015-present, reruns) TV-Y7 *Fandom Greenytoons (1988-present) *Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse (1988-1998; 1998-present, reruns) TV-G *Gree Yoshi (1988-1995; 1996-present, reruns) FV *The Tina the Tapper Show (1989-present) TV-PG *Green guy and Tubb (2001-2012; 2012-present, reruns) *[[w:c:geosworld:Geo's World|Geo's World] (1989-2013; 2013-present, reruns) (TW) TV-PG *The New Adventures of Snaily the Snail (1989-present) TV-Y7 *Punic Circle (1989-2002) TV-G *Green Bob (1990) (TW) *The New Cuckooland (1990-present) TV-Y *Barshquetown (1990-present) TV-G *Filishabella The French Poodle (1990-present) TV-Y7 *Burry The Furry Polar Bear (segment of Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse) (1990-1997; 1998-present, reruns) *Inanimate Insanity (2011-2012) TV-PG **Inanimate Insanity 2 (2013-present) (TV-Y7/PG) *The Geo Team (1991-present) TV-PG *André City (1991-present) TV-Y7 *Pokey The Blue Koala (segment of Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse) (1992-1997; 1998-present, reruns) TV-G *Nicolas' World (1992-present) TV-Y7 *Mouseman and Cheeseman (1992-present) TV-G *The Eggheads (1992-present) FV *The Pizza Boy Show (1993-present) LV *Derk The Crazy Donkey (1993-present) TV-Y7 *Danny City (1994-present) TV-Y7 *Hev's World (2000-present) TV-Y7 *Greeny Phatom (1995-present) TV-Y/Y7/PG *The Nerd Gamer (1995-present) *The Jendersons (1995-present) *Dr. Beanson (1996) *The Gummieland Show (1996-present) *The Beanson City (1996) *Earthy's World (1996-2012) *Jake's World (1997-2015) *Battle for Dream Island (2010-2012) TV-G **Battle for Dream Island Again (2012-) (TV-Y7) *Greeny TV (1997-2002) *Holler The Hyena (1998-present) *Chowder The Elphant (1998-1999) *Jammer The Speedy Hedgehog (1999) *Greeny Phatom: The Xperience (1999-present) *The Luckie Files (2000-present, Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse was renamed) *Luke City (2000-2006) *Barry's World (2002-present) *Geo City (2003-2010) *Pinky Robot GX (2003-present) *World of Jake (2005) *Cocoa's World (2006) *Geo Guy Gone Crazy (2007-present) *The Angry German Kid Show (2007) TV-Y7 *Greeny Phatom Forever (2008) *Finley's World (2007-present) *Magic-Mario's World (2011) *Revamped Greeny Phatom (2011) *Greeny Phatom 3D (2012-present) *Bryan's World (2012) *Adventures of Microsoft Sam and Friends (2010) *Greeny Michael (2010-2013) *Kenny City (2011-present) *The Greeny Phatom Show (2012-2013) *Greeny Phatom: The New Adventures (2013) *The Greeny Phatom Superstar Show (2013) *Greeny Phatom Tales (2013) *Geo's Universe (2013) (Reruns, new episodes run on Cartoon Network) *Geo vs Gree: Unleashed (2014) *Greeny Phatom Z (2015-present) *The New Greeny Phatom (2015-present) *The Universe of Davey Guy (2015-present) FV Greeny Jr. Shows Just for Preschoolers * (2014-present) * (2012-present) * (2009-present) * (2007-present) *Dr. Beanson (2003-present) * (2006-present) The Greeny Channel All-Nighter shows for All Ages * (2015-present) * (2015-present) * (2016-present) * (2015-present) * Green Bob and Friends (2016-present) * (2016-present) * (2015-present) Other shows * Looney Tunes (1988-present) * Casper & the Harveytoon Pals (1988-present) * Mighty Mouse and the Terrytoons (1988-present) NOTE: The Cartoons were shown in their original UNCUT prints. * Tom and Jerry and the MGM Stars (1988-present, Original Letterbox (CinemaScope Cartoons)) * Mouse Factory (1988-present) * The Woody Woodpecker Show (1988-present) * Paramount Cartoons Presents (1988-present) * The Popeye Show (1988-present) * The Flip the Frog Show (1988-present) * The Angry Birds vs. The Bad Piggies Show (2010-present) * Gumby Adventures (1988-present) * Wild Kratts (2014-present) * Underdog (1988-present) * The Muppet Show (1988-present) * The Lammy & Mr. Pickles Show (1991-present) * Garfield & Friends (1990-present) * The Fruitties (1989- (Spanish); 1995- (Worldwide Dub)) * The Family-Ness (1988-present) * Jimbo and the Jet-Set (1990-present) * The Raccoons (Canadian TV Cartoon Series; 1990-present) * Angry Birds Toons (2013-present) * Bobby's World (1990-present) * The Jan and Jason Show (1991-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * Rugrats (1992-present) * Doug (1993-present) * The Bob Clampett Show (2002-2011, 2013-) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (2003-) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (1993-present) * Rocko's Modern Life (1995-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2003-present) * Fat Dog Mendoza (2002-present) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) * The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2004) * Jim Henson's Dinosaurs (1992-present) * Oggy and The Cockroaches (2000-present) * Pokemon (2003-present) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (1988-present) * Dragon Ball (1998-1999) * Dragon Ball Z (1999-present) * Dragon Ball GT (2004-2008) * Sailor Moon (1996-2004) * Doraemon (1988-present, subbed in English, 2005 series in English as of 2015) * Hamtaro (2002-2005) * Azumanga Daioh (2002-present, subbed in English) * Parappa The Rapper Anime (2001-present, subbed in English) * Digimon (2000-present) * Rodney's World (2002-present) * Pani Poni Dash (2005-2010) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-present) * Naruto (2004-2006) * Naruto Shippuden (2008-present) * One Piece (2006-present) * Pokémon (1999-present) * Lucky Star (2008-present) * Inuyasha (2005-present) * Cubix (2002-present) * Spider-Man (1998-2002) * Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-present) * The Incredible Hulk (1998-present) * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-present) * Iron Man (1998-2004) * Iron Man: Armored Adventures (2009-present) * Godzilla: The Series (1998-present) * The Fairly OddParents (2006-present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2004-present) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!/The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3/Super Mario World (1992-present) * Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993-1998; Moved to Toon Disney, 2006-present) * Donkey Kong Country (2000-present) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (2000-present) * The Charile Brown & Snoopy Show (1988-present) * Ed Bighead's Dumb Show (2000) * Happy Tree Friends TV (2006-present) * Happy Tree Friends (2004, 2007-present) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012-present) * The Looney Tunes Show (2012-present) * Acorn Madness Fanon: Ultimate Unleashed (2020-present) * The Daniel and Cindy Show (1999-present) * All Grown Up! (2004-present) * Felipebross and Eddybross Show (2014-present) * Tj's World (1999-present) * Daniel's World (1990-present) * Poyopoyo Kansatsu Nikki (2012-present, subbed in English) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1991-1999, 2003) * Turma da Monica (1999-present, subbed in English) * Frankie Foster's Weird Adventures (2009-present) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988, 1990-present) * ThunderCats (1988-present) * Dog City (1994-present) * Backkom/Bernard (2004-present) * The Adventures of BD (2002-present) * Leon (2009-present, subbed in English) * Usavich (2006-present, subbed in English) * Kid vs. Kat (2013-present) * Negima!? (2005-present) * Aquabats Super Show (2012-present) * Geoshea World (2006-present) * Mixels (2014-present) * Mystery Science Theater 3000 (1992-1999, 2015-present) * Camp Lakebottom (2015-present) * Wayside (2008-present) * Sonic Boom (2015-present) * Arthur (2015-present) * ReBoot (2016-present) * A Tall Tale Friend (2016-present) * Liberty's Kids (2016-present) * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Norsh (2016-present) * Pingu (2016-present) * E's World (2016-present) Category:Lists